I Just Want You To Love Me
by UglyyTruth
Summary: Courtney Is Mute. Her Mother Has Died. Her Father Hates Her And Ends Up Marrying A Woman Half His Own Age, That Also Despises Courtney. Courtney Has No friends, No Real Family. She Smiles... Because That's All She Can Do. Rated "T" For Swearing
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

My Name Is Courtney Blossom, and I'm a mute.

I haven't always been one, but things happen you could say. My father didn't really even love me anymore to the fact that I could not become the _"Perfect Lawyer" _He had always wanted from the day of my birth. It's to the fact that no, I can not utter a single word out that he seems to despise me and clearly won't even look me In the face.

Saying "You look to much like her."

Sometimes he even says "Why waste my time giving you my attention when you aren't an importance to me."

I just smile and return to my room, and then I slowly but silently let the tears fall from my eyes and hope that one day he could maybe hug me, kiss me, and tell me he loves me like he did when I was little.

My Father had also re-married. After my mom... had passed away.

I should have given my new _"mommy" _a chance? No.

She was half my fathers age, and had stated that my father should have gotten rid of me after the moment my mother had died.

She Insults me when ever she can, and I smile. Because smiling is all I can do...

She is 22, When as my father is 44. She looks nothing like my real mother. My mother had shoulder length brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes that showed Innocence, Tan colored skin, and a beautiful figure for her age, that any man would have been loving to be with her.

April my so called _"New Mother" _Had Long Blonde hair, Bright; Oh so Bright Blue eyes. Spray painted Orange painted tan colored skin; She reminds me of a carrot.

Her figure is of a hour glass, curvy and toned.

Me? Well I'm not pretty. I'm a "waste of space" As people In school say.

My hair is a Light Brown, I'm Short and easily picked on because of my height, My figure Is curvy; I don't like It.

My eyes are a Dark Brown, and I weigh little for my age.

I don't have friends at school. No one really wants to be friends with a girl who can't say anything or do anything but smile? Right?

I'm constantly picked on and made fun of. I have One friends Bridgette.

I have no clue why she would be my friend. She's popular,pretty, and everything.

But I don't question it. She's all I have and I don't ever want to lose her.

Before I had became a mute, I had a lot of friends.

I was 6 so of course everyone was friends. Though I was friendly and had a warm smile that people were somehow attached and wanted to be my friend.

I miss those days...

I think sometimes. _"What would Life be like If I could Speak?"_

Then I pray that my Aunt Susan Would find a cure.

My Aunt Susan Is a Doctor and Has been there for my since everything.

She promises me every time I see her that she will find a cure and help me talk.

We sign language a lot, I tell her I love her and that she's the reason for me to fight and live.

In the end nothing Is the Same.

I have no family.

I have no friends.

I have no one, I am alone.


	2. Don't Leave Me

**Chapter One**

It's early on this cool Monday morning. The wind blows against the tree's outside, making leaves of all colors and different shapes fall down to the green grass that is softly swaying with the wind.

A 16 year old girl Is staring outside her window watching life, seeing how it's beauty Is missed by the many eyes that do not take time to acknowledge everything. Her hair is tied in a messy bun and her body lay on the window seat squished together. Her eyes hollow, like she hadn't had an ounce of sleep that whole night. She has a head ache and thinks of asking her father for some Advil, then closes off the thought.

Time goes by too fast, and the sun is rising and school is approaching.

**~X~**

"_No,"_ I whisper. I do not want to go to school, I hate it. I hate people calling me names, thinking of me as someone other than a _human._ The way they stare and push me into lockers as they walk by.

I walk gracefully down the steps and see that as usual my dad and April left. Probably for breakfast leaving me to fish whatever I could find and walk alone to school. Skipping Breakfast, I put on a pair of denim jeans and a long sleeved plain white shirt. Find some boots and grab a jacket to keep my skin from the burning cold.

Oh so soon I arrive at School, More to me I can say is Hell. I walk Into class sit in my seat and read the board

"_Copy the notes down to the left, have them down before class starts, you have 15 minutes. After that get out your books and be prepared, I do not want to give anyone detention today, so be responsible!"_

I see students begin walking In ignoring the note on the board and chat with one another. Pulling out a pencil quietly so no one notices me much, I copy my notes down and took my time; correct spelling and neat handwriting. I'm ready for class and with 5 minutes left I sit with my head down.

"Well girls what do we have here?," Heather the meanest girl I've ever met comes to my desk with her group of dimwits.

"Hey little mute bitch!" She says impatiently waiting for my eyes to look up at her and acknowledge her presence. Gradually I look up into eyes so dark, oh so so dark and evil.

"Give me your notes, I got to school late and don't have time to start mine. You however have yours done and well, I have a life actually and need good grades to keep it." She stated

"So gimme"

I look down once again at my perfect notes, and think about maybe even standing up to Heather and her friends finally. Then I go back to reality look up at the make-up covered faces and smile.

Yes Smile. Because why look weak and want pity? No. That would give them more reason to mock me. So I grab my notes and hold them in the air for her to have. She then snatches them out of my hands and walks with her followers and sits in her desk hearing the bell ring and prepare to be the _"goody goody two shoes" _for Mr. Lane.

As If right on cue said teacher comes in with a look of annoyed on his face.

"_Oh give it up," _I say in my head _"Your just annoyed that you didn't get to finish what you started with some young student somewhere in the school walking in her class, flustered and handing in a note with **your** signature on it."_

"Class get out your notes" he said loudly. "I hope everyone finished?" He asked in a statement though a question at the same time. A series of "yeahs" were uttered out from the students around me. I just put my head down shameful that I didn't have mine and gave them away.

"Ms. Blossom I do hope you have yours done?" I heard as I saw his eyes over my figure and seeing no notes on my desk. I shake my head and put my eyes downward again. He did a groan as to say he was too busy to care.

God seemed to answer my prayers because It was the end of class. Then I felt as though maybe my luck had went downfall when I heard Mr. Lane Saying the students with A's In class would be tutoring students with Lowers grades. I so happened to have an "A". So there as I would end up trying to tutor someone who would maybe ignore me if I'm lucky, Shove me maybe, or Even hit me.

Names were being called off to be partnered. I was hoping I would get someone nice, Oh Mom, I prayed; Please just give me someone who won't hurt me.

"Courtney and ..." Mr. Lane said finding a student on the list for me. I bite my lower lip hoping that I would have something to really smile about.

"Duncan" He said and moved on to more partners.

My heart stopped, eyes widened. Then everything around me was soundless the only noise heard was my heart "Thump" seconds past "Thump".

Duncan, Duncan Moore. Was the schools bad boy, he would abuse a kid who maybe looked at him a _"wrong way." _He hated a lot of people and things, though was popular and handsome at the same time attracting many girls. They practically kissed the ground he walks away from.

He sat in the very behind of the class room. After I earned enough courage, my eyes wearily looked backwards to be locked with his eyes. He was giving me a glare as to say _"Don't do anything you would regret. You'll end up in the hospital."_ I shuddered and broke the stare and wrapped my arms around my shoulders, I felt UN-safe here. Here in this class room, With eyes staring holes through the back of my head. Here with a pervert teacher looking up girls skirts. Here with heather and other people who want to hurt me!

No more... Please no more... I just want friends...

Its not hard I think? I'm not ugly. I'm not mean or rude. I was innocent and sweet and had flaws like anyone else. I was a person and no one wanted to waste their time with me. Not even my own dad...

Lunch had gone by slowly as well, I got my tray and headed to the roof of the school. Not going UN -noticed by the blue eyes looking at me and watching me like I was the prey.

I quickened my pace and ate my food in silence.

School finished quickly with having homework assignments, being tripped several times in class or the hallways, Picked last to play in gym when it was volleyball; I was one of the best at it. I also had to go by with a staring maniac named Duncan watching me every moment he saw me.

Heather slapped me across the cheek and left me alone in the girls restroom on the cold tiled ground, and told me that I should go _"kill myself" _and then maybe she would at least throw a party; _"Good-bye Courtney" _theme. Glad that school was over I walked home again and went to my room to finish homework and watch life outside my window.

I wasn't allowed to go out for dinner with my dad and April. Since she said that seeing me while her eating, she would lose her appetite. Which no, that would not be acceptable and she was more important that his starving daughter at home.

So I had to find something to eat, which was an apple and some water to drink. They never even buy anything to eat at home! They always go out and eat without me, and I'm forced to have to ask them to lend me some cash to buy food for the house.

My stomach growled as I tired to sleep, It hurt knowing that I was starving because my own father didn't want to feed me and treat me like some dog. The only way I'm even lasting in this damn place is my Aunt giving me an "allowance" every week. She's going to try to adopt me she says, but my dad thinks it would look bad with all his lawyer _"buddy's"_.

Today was just another day of my life, and believe It or not life was far from getting better, Yes Indeed It will get worse; I'll probably get scared for life, even though that topic is way way way too late...

No one knows, Maybe I'll even get my Advil I need I think, ... Probably not.

"_Come on you little bitch! Say something, scream anything!" _I shudder at the thought of the past.

"_I can't breathe, I cant breathe! Someone please help! Mommy help me! Mommy tell the evil man to stop! Tell Daddy to stop hurting me!" _I respond in my head.

_My prayers were answered when my dad threw me to the wall, walking to his room slamming the door, as my body fell down to the hard wood floor with a loud **"CLUNK"**_**.**

_Why mommy? Why did you have to leave me? Why? Daddy hates me! Did you see that mommy? He choked me and bruised my little body! He kicked me, and spit on my face! Daddy blames me! He blames me for you leaving him, us. Mommy... Come back..._

I cry in my bed, I don't like to remember the memory's when that one was the start of my fathers physical hatred. After all I was a 6 year old. After praying to my mother to come back, I passed out and lay there till morning when my father left through the door to work... like nothing even happened...


	3. Stay

**Chapter Two **

Tuesday morning; another day in life. The weather outside was cold today, the tiny jacket i wore didn't do anything to keep the warm air in.

"_I need to ask my dad for a new sweater." _

As if that day would ever happen, when pigs fly. School was turning on my good side today, Heather had caught the flu so It ends up I receive none of her little pranks today. Since her little pack did not messed with me unless ordered to by her.

Morning notes went by, perfect. That was until we were to be split with our _"partners" _and help the lower grade student with missing work or bad graded papers.

"Crap,Crap,Crap" I chanted in my head; hoping maybe Duncan would Ignore me, and sit there and... do something that didn't involve me? Yea. That sounded good.

But no no no no, He came up and plopped in the vacant seat to my left and said the most obnoxious, self headed thing ever!

"Yo princess, here's my papers. I don't want any thing lower that a "B+" on them, okay doll face?" He stated rather rudely slapping the papers on my desk expecting me to do them.

Hell no. I don't care, I really really really really DON'T CARE. I've had a wonderful loving day since I stepped foot in school and he wants to ruin it by making me do "his" own work. Psshh in his dreams.

I turned to him and gave him a look that was suppose to say something on the lines of "You think that your all big and bad, that I would bow down to your feet and do all your work? Well Mr. You have another thing coming. So do it yourself." With the lines of my smirk plastered on my face, he should get the drift.

But instead his "oh so Mr. calm guy" aura turned to more of the ones that mean on his terms "Your dead". My braveness suddenly disappear and I had the urge to grab all my belongings and run to the nearest bathroom stall and stay there until the end of the class period.

"You really think just because you can't even talk means I won't treat you as a normal person?" he asked me with venom rolling off his tongue.

I just stared, no smile. I just stared..., stared at the hatred in his eyes, his clenched fist, and his porcelain skin.

"ugh... whatever" He then loosened the fist, and the hatred turned to annoyance and I just sat there and watched. He then turned to look at me, his eyes wandered from the top of my head to my feet, then to my eyes.

We stayed like that for what seems like forever, looking into each others eyes, each others souls. It sounds cheesy I guess, but eh that's the truth. The sound of the bell stating that class was over broke us out of our trance.

"Students! I want you and your partner to continue this outside of class! It counts as 90% of your grade" Mr. Lane yelled as students scurried out the door. Duncan looked at me and simply said,

"Tomorrow after school library, don't be late."

He turned away and took his papers, stood up, and left. I put my head down, and gathered my things and headed out the classroom door as well.

Whatever had happened between me and Duncan was nothing, tomorrow would be nothing as well, and that's it.

Bridgette was here today, so I sat in the cafeteria with her, and all of her friends even though they don't really involve me in anything and when Bridgette tried to put me in, I would look away as to say "Sorry Bridge I'm not in the mood."

We like to pass notes in class to keep our conversation, it makes me really smile. She doesn't know it, but she's like a sister to me... and if I ever lost her i wouldn't know what to do. She even learned some sign language enough to hold up a tiny conversation. She did all that for me, who's a nobody.

"Courtney" Bridgette said as she looked at the clock to her left and back at me.

Something wasn't right. Her voice sounded sad, regretful, and even happy...

"Court... remember how my dad's been traveling around for his job?" I nodded.

"He got a spot where he's staying and... my mom wants us to go live there... away from here." My mouth went open In a little "o" shaped and I couldn't do anything but gape at her words. Her eyes wanted me to do anything, say something. I couldn't.

I was swiped into a firm hug my the blonde, just as the bell rang. I released her figure and turned to her face to smile, and said with my hands

"_I'm happy for you! Don't let me ruin your spirit." _She looked shocked now, thinking something like why I wasn't crying or maybe I didn't care. So I took the time to point to my eye, then my heart, then to her. Telling her I loved her.

She sat still for a moment then cried, cried on my shoulder and hugged me tight. I patted her and waited for her to calm down. When she did we said our farewells and I promised I would keep in contact. She left, and I walked home.

Slamming my room door and locking It, I buried my face into my pillow, and cried. I cried until my eyes were red and my face looked dead like. It wasn't her fault, It's just... I hate it! I'm alone again. I thought I had one good friend to help me in school, but the worlds taken her away from me.

An hour later I had gotten out of bed and headed downstairs, my dad was on the couch reading the newspaper so I grabbed the tiny jacket once again and left outside. With a few bucks I was going to McDonald's, to bury myself In food. Then tomorrow I would have to see my Aunt again and see If she could lend me some cash early, for lunch.

Ordering a Burger,Fries, and Shake. I sat by a open window letting off some cold but still feeling the warmth of the restaurant. I ate slowly, It was getting late but I didn't care. Today was one of those days I could at least enjoy a nice quiet _real _meal.

Too fast I was done, and tossed the wrappers and shake into the trash and left. It was dark out, but that didn't bother me I've walked home enough alone to know the streets. Car's were on the road, buzzing around. I looked left to right and ran quickly to the other side of the street to where my neighborhood was.

I entered the house to see no body downstairs waiting for me, like a decent parent would. Ignoring the thought I headed to my room, turned on the radio and listened to a few songs. Music helped me relax and sleep every time I was tense. So Laying back I let my mind wander to new places, falling into a desperate needed sleep. Slowly... slowly...

_~XX~_

_I see something, its far away, but I find myself walking slowly to the Unknown figure. Wanting to know what It is, I can't stop my feet from moving my body. _

_I arrive and gasp, There was my mother, She was smiling and waving. Out of my shock I just waved back. _

_Remembering I have dreams like this all the time I just wave._

_Then out of no where she's gone; I look around trying to locate her. Then another figure appears where my mother had been standing. It wasn't her..._

_It was me, or I think It was. I was there, but appearance was different. Age maybe around 21, Longer hair, naturally tanner skin, and... my stomach was large. I wasn't fat... I was pregnant. But I was crying, Unknown of them being happy tears or sad I just stared._

_Then a figures shadow comes up and wraps a arm around my waist and hugs me as I cry, I didn't know who It was, or did i even want to. _

_Wanting to get out of the place I ran, Ran into darkness until I fell Unconscious._

"_Goodbye... I love you" was all I heard before slipping away. _

_What disturbed me most was... it wasn't my voice... but Duncan._

~~~~X~~~~

I've never really wrote a story story, so I don't know If I might finish it ha ha. But I'll probably try at least; next one will be Duncan P.O.V. Learning part of his background, and seeing why he stared at her a lot. Or maybe another Courtney P.O.V? Any Ideas ? ;D

Thanks for the great reviews, even though I'm not even good at writing :)


	4. My Name Is Duncan

**Chapter 3**

My Name Is Duncan Moore. As to people know me I am a cold heart-ed delinquent, bully, hot-shot, and someone no one wants anything to do with.

I was born in a loving family house until around the age of 10. My parents had started fighting more, and my dad was staying out late at work and drinking. I was too young to really understand I guess. I thought everyone was a happy little bunch.

Though one night things changed, dad came home and my mom told me to go upstairs in my room, lock the door, and stay there until she said so. I was confused, really confused. She's never told me to do that before so I just walked upstairs seeing as her eyes followed me.

I locked my door and waited, Then I opened it a little and peeked out.

I was too young to know that this would change my life, by witnessing a little crime. I just wanted to watch and see what my mom and dad were doing.

"John!" My mother sneered harshly; I was scared she's never sounded so mean,upset. When my father didn't say anything back she continued.

"You think I don't know what your doing? Huh? I'm not fucking stupid! You come home late at night everyday, and you come home smelling like another woman!," She was angry, and her eyes were hard.

"Heh, come on baby I don't know what your talking about. Give me a little kiss, you just need some sleep." My dad said while trying to wrap my mom up in a hug and give her a kiss.

But plans backfire, she pulled away and slapped him **hard **across his face. He stumbled back and the anger radiating off of him even made me want to cry.

"You little bitch!" Oh no, she shouldn't have slapped him. He was coming closer and closer to her as she back and backed into the wall, she was terrified. Both her and I had never saw this ugly side of him.

"You think you can slap me, and get away with that shit? Well you little slut your thinking wrong! I can sleep with another woman If I want! I don't give a shit about you!" He then pushed my mother into the wall she had lost her breathe and he then punched her In the gut making her bend over and gasp for any air she could receive. Earning my mother to have her head banged on the wall.

I wanted to go save her, but I couldn't I was paralyzed. My feet wouldn't move or nor could I utter out a single word. I just watched as more blood soiled the carpet, my mother crying, her trying to scratch his face, and the worst of all... He smirked at what he was doing. My own dad was smirking! And laughing!

Slowly he had brought my mother to his face and said something disturbing.

"You look good when your all covered In blood. Makes me very tempting to not want to stop." Smiling he threw her on the ground and ordered her to clean up the mess, clean herself off, and told her that If she ever told a soul that... he would kill her with his own hands and rape her dead corpse.

I ran into my room, not being seen and went to my closet and shut the door. I was too scared... too young...

~X~

Courtney, Courtney, Courtney Blossom.

She was assigned my partner Monday In class; I didn't want any one annoying at least. But really _Courtney Blossom_? I take my time to Ignore kids like her, those that let other people walk all over them. They are weak, and useless. So when I had gotten told from my perverted teacher that I had to be here partner, I was not so happy. One thing Is that how could she really help, she was kinda handicap?

Its not like I'm trying to even get a good grade, I work now. A lot at it too. My life story since those harsh years?

Well My dad left, well not really left on his own. My mom's friends suspected the fights and my dad was sent to jail for awhile, and after had a restraining order put on him. My mom and me started out living in a broken down apartment complex. Though she kept up, working hard long hours and that was all for me...

So at a young age I started working as well, to where we were able to buy a house, and actually let her enjoy her life. She was happy, so I was too. Work and school to juggle around wasn't the easiest, so i had to at least try somewhat to keep up my grades. I didn't give a damn about them actually.

So I figured, I would give the Courtney girl my papers and let her do all the work. She won't protest. With that thought I could feel the smirk rising on my face.

So I watched her, to see If there was anything special about her. Maybe she would put up a fight? No I saw her let kids steal her work and push her around. Was she even smart? Yes. She was an "A" student. So here comes my good grade.

She had probably sensed me watching her, and had caught my gaze. After a moments worth she turned away and half ran/walk to get away. She was afraid of me.

There was a frown on my face forming. I shook it out of my head and went to talk to my... **_new girlfriend_**.

"Hey babe." I told Gwen as I came up from behind her and wrapped her body In my arms. Softly leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"Duncan!" She half shrieked and giggled at the sudden physical attraction.

Gwen was another girl, that I would hook up with to, Scare off any other girls that were crazy obsessed over me, have some fun time, and sometimes even girls were part of bets.

"Gwen" I purred In her ear, feeling her shudder at the feeling of my warm breathe against her neck.

As quickly as Gwen blushes, I disappeared from behind her seeing her place an evil look upon her face. I smirked and told her I would see her tomorrow and that I had work. Which she had just said a simple "See ya" and walked In the opposite direction.

Work was pretty boring. I was working at a aquarium, since I happened to like animals a lot, favoring the dangerous ones more. Though I had to remove piercings and cover any tattoos as part of the dress code. So If I caught any kids from school laughing about it, well then they would be in a shit load of trouble.

On the way to home, I was driving casually when a figure running across the street caught my eye, It was the mute girl, Courtney her name was? She was running quickly and hurrying Into a neighborhood. Hearing a horn behind me, I snapped out of my trance and went back to the speed limit.

Next day she surprised me when I had told her to do my work and she snapped at me and gave _me_ this glare. I was angry, not getting any sleep and just wanting a nap. Though oh no, she wanted to be all high and mighty today. After calming down I breathed in some air, and found my eyes one again locked with hers.

Neither of use could tear our eyes away though, I had surveyed her up and down. I liked what I saw you could say? Then connected my eyes back with hers. I could see It, Sadness like I felt. And that feeling of lonesomeness too. I was about to ask her something when the bell ringing caught me off guard.

Mr. Lane was telling everyone to continue this outside class, So thinking of a place I turned to Courtney and told her Library tomorrow, and I swear If she was late I would explode. I had work later tomorrow so didn't need to waste time.

~X~

Sleepless nights as usual. My mom's gone at work I think? Or maybe with her new boyfriend?

I just roll over on my side and sigh. Life was overwhelming. I couldn't get the picture of Courtney's face though out of my head. So I decided to call Gwen, she was the medicine I needed to cure this fever. So she came and as we got closer and closer and hearing her say my name, Courtney's face started to fade away, and Gwen was my cure. I wasn't sure why Courtney had been In my head all day, but I Ignored It.

Locking her up In the darkness In my head, where I would forget about Courtney Blossom. Only See her as a partner and not remember her In class, seeing her soul... No, Not remembering...


	5. I Lost Myself

Let me skip school for you. Everything went by as normal for me as it gets. Heather is back and in business with more torture but I don't mind it, It numbs me. Facing Duncan in class was awkward for me, and for him as well seeing as his body was tense and he sat farther away and made no feminist comments. It was scary though, looking at him I could picture my dream. Him,me,a baby. It was too confusing!

He only said six words to me before he walked away, "After school library, don't be late."

Then walked out, and didn't even glance back at my form.

I wasn't getting attached, just where had the Duncan Moore I somewhat knew went? My head was hurting of all the events, and then I had to face him in again after 6th class? _My Lucky Day._

School went by, I was missing Bridgette. She wasn't answering my calls either. I'll wait awhile for her then.

Walking Into the library Duncan was already there with some text books and was staring intently into them looking intrigued, I knew he just wanted to Ignore me.

"_What the hell is wrong with you!" _I wrote on a piece of notebook paper and passed it over to him while slamming my fist down on the table, not intending to. I was pissed though.

He just looked over at me, stared once again and turned away, this was going no where. Being tough wasn't cutting it. So I tapped him on the shoulder, and gave him a sincere smile as to say _"Whats wrong with you, you can tell me you know?" _

He looked up and finally spoke.

"You... Courtney...We may be partners for the rest of the year but, I really don't want anything to do with you. You annoy me in a lot of ways and It irritates me to the maximum. Plus being seen with someone like you It's fucking embarrassing. So don't try to act nice and be my friend. I'll do my work and If I need your part I'll help you, OK? I hate you basically since you have no backbone and wanna stand up against me, thinking I wouldn't hurt you. Your way wrong." He rasped out with a tone that made me want to cry.

He... he... hates me? I'm annoying? I'm an embarrassment? To not only my family and the rest of the school, but to someone who actually was being kinda nice, he turns around and stabs me in the back saying these hurtful things?

I gave up then, I collected my things and stood up looked back at him and left, and wasn't intending on going back for him anymore. I tired to help and be nice, and he pushes me away and says threats to me. I wasn't staying in the room with a complete monster. No no no.

Though I would never see the way my face looked to him when I gave him a final glance, my face had looked hurt,sad,and beautiful at the same moment.

I would never see the way after I turned away how his face sunk from hard and cruel to a sad, confused, regretful look. Most importantly how he looked at me, not seeing the love that was hidden so deep inside. Afraid of coming out, I was too foolish and I didn't and would never get a second chance.

So I left, I went to my Aunt at the hospital. The walk was a good hour. I just wanted to hug her though, I needed her at the moment. I was telling myself that I was only angry and hurt of his words of calling me. But deep inside, my inner was trying to tell me, show me my beaten heart. Unknown and dumbfounded of why showing a heart, I tossed my inner to the corner. Inner Courtney was who I was suppose to be. I wasn't her though.

Walking into the hospital doors, I could feel it. Death,Sadness. I hated the smell, It should have gotten normal on coming here. Just sniffing the air made me nauseous. Continuing I asked the common nurse, If I could visit my Aunt. Which I was led to.

"Courtney!" She said coming up and wrapping her arms around me, squeezing any air in my body out.

Though I laughed and hugged back, She was always so sweet. Mostly reminded me of my mom... they were sisters after all right? I could never really understand how she could still love me though, her own sister, my mom had died because of me.

Feeling the frown forming on my face I changed it to a happy smile and pulled away from her embrace. Speaking with my hands to her, loving how It felt.

"_Auntie,_ _I missed you a lot. How have you been?" _I was making sure to go slower so she could grasp the letters I made.

"_Good,good dear I've been good. And as always missed you as well." _She replied with a fair smile.

Smiling I asked her an important topic that she knew I would bring up, since I always did._ "Have you found a cure yet?" _She knew what the cure was. To cure my voice box, to let me speak.

She frowned a little at the corner of her mouth already answering my question; _"No Hun, I still haven't. I'm getting closer and closer each day, Staying here late too. Don't worry I wont give up!"_ Her saying those words were bringing more tears to my eyes. I pushed them back though.

"_Thank you." _I said before asking her for my "allowance" early in the week. Asking her about the rest of the family and visiting some of the children in the hospital that I grew to knew, I loved them all. It hurts to know that all of them might not live long... So I hug them and play with them. Making sure they are OK, and happy.

Returning home, I couldn't help but think of my day. Duncan most importantly. Things were becoming overwhelming. Heather, Bridgette, Duncan, Family, and school. I was surprised I was even able to breathe.

Walking upstairs I went into my room, turned on the radio, and went to my personal bathroom. I walked over to the large mirror and stared, stared at the person in it, me. I picked up my brush and took it down from the messy bun I always wore it in. Brushing my hair, that was becoming long and had the silky texture that felt relaxing to my hands. Changing also Into a baggy old shirt, with some pajama bottoms I went into bed, Dreaming once again...

~XX~

_I'm lost, lost in many ways. I lost who I am, and I'm actually physically lost In some unknown place. My clothes aren't the ones I put on to bed. I'm in a silky white dress, knee length, No shoes on. I stick out my arm, analyzing it, I'm pale and my skin is glowing as it seems. It's snowing but My skin is too numb to care for the coldness. I feel something wet on my face, noticing It couldn't be sweat; It wasn't hot. It couldn't be a snowflake either, So I raised my hand to my face and felt it. Tears. Then the room is changing, I look the same, but this time I'm surrounded by mirrors._

_My eyes are glowing, and the tears falling from them are shining. I look once again older but not by much, 2 or 3 years. "I'm in heaven," I whisper, knowing I wouldn't actually hear me say anything_

_Then my heart stops... and I speak again, "My name Is Courtney."_

_I can hear myself speak, but It's not me speaking. It was the Image In the mirrors. My face was shocked while the girl surrounding me was smiling, no smirking! I was scared, very very scared. I put my hands to my face and cover my eyes._

_Counting to 20, I peeled my hands away from the pale face and opened them to see me In the rain, staring into nothing. Then I feel **IT**. Something was behind by back. I turned around to notice It was someone, A male but the rain started to pour down more and lightening was crackling in the sky. The male wasn't facing me but the other direction. I was scared, but I had to know who he was._

_I shook the mans shoulder, urging him to turn around. He then so silently, that I couldn't help the "O" shape to my mouth. Because the person in front of me was Duncan, once again. He was opening his mouth to speak, but Was blocked off my me._

_I screamed._

_~~X~~_

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as I sat up in bed. It was already 6 in the morning, which means school time. I gently tore the sheets off me, feeling the sweat plastering my forehead and my clothes sticking to my body. Showering, I got dressed for the cold weather outside.

Putting on a long sleeved red scoop neck shirt, a pair of light washed jeans, and some old sneakers I called a taxi today. Not wanting to walk, and using the money My aunt had given me. Hearing the honking outside signaling my ride was here I grabbed the worn out jacket and left to school.

~X~

I wasn't eager at all to come to school, I had worked late last night and had gotten what, 3 or 2 hours of sleep? So no, I was particularly pissed today. With Gwen fawning over me as well, I pushed her off and told her that I needed to be alone. She frowned and left, to my pleasure too. Laying my head down I had to think of what I would say to Courtney today. I didn't even mean the words I spoke to her, but I had to say them. We couldn't get close. I would hurt her, and If I did I don't know how I would live with myself.

"Duncan, my man!" I heard a yell as my friend Geoff came Into view. Even though I was tired this guy was my best friend so he was an exception.

"Hey," I said back to him lifting my head up. Exchanging the bumping fist with each other.

"What wrong with you today? Your acting all mopy and bringing my mood down. Plus Gwen's with that loser guy that carries his guitar everywhere, I mean really he carries it into the bathroom." Geoff finished going off topic, he always did and the things he says were always funny.

"Eh, there's nothing up. Just working late again for my mom, you know? Ha, shut up I can act all moody I want, and nothings stopping me too," I joked while laying back in my chair and sticking my feet upon my desk.

"And yeah I saw Gwen already, She was being to clingy so I told her to leave me alone. Trent you mean? Hah aha yep that dude has got some major problems. I think Elvis there has a crush on Gwen." I finish laughing at the thought. He could have her for all I care.

"Really?"

"Yeah Gwen's a pretty good girlfriend but there plenty of hotter chicks at school, so He could have her, but she wouldn't leave me. We all know that." Knowing she wouldn't since I was known to be the "hottest guy", and It gave her more popularity and more enemies.

"Dude duh! She wouldn't even care If you ch-" Geoff was cut off by the bell ringing and Ms. Lane's voice coming form the door way telling us to go to our partners. Inwardly I cursed Since I didn't have time to plan what I would say to Courtney.

Standing up I headed to her seat, seeing her from behind In the usual hairstyle. I had reached her seat and sat to the one beside her left. She didn't gaze up at me or even show she cared for my presence. She was looking pretty today, I could say. Red really fit her. Snapping my mind away from her looks, I stared at her challenging her to look at me. Knowing she was far to damn stubborn.

I took the pencil out of her hand, receiving a gasp and a growling, angry Courtney. Which was better than the annoying, quiet, did I mention annoying Courtney.

She tried to take the pencil back but I held it up high. Even If she stood up from her seat, I was a good 2 feet taller than her. So she would lose either way. Accepting defeat she looked at me and waited for my explanation of why I had came over to her and snatched her pencil away without saying anything.

I ran my fingers through my Mohawk and started on my simple speech. "Courtney, I'm... Sorry K? I know I was being a bastard saying those things to you and shit. But I don't know Courtney. If you continue trying to be nice and my friend I'll end up hurting you. I know cause It happens to everyone I get close with... and your different then a lot of girls. I don't want to hurt you, I care about your safely and how you feel I think... So don't think of what you heard me say yesterday true. None of it is, and I'm really sorry Courtney... " I finished looking at her face. Seeing If she would do anything then sit there.

~X~

I didn't know what to do, Duncan had just... apologized? I was too dumb founded to really get a hold of the situation. So I sat there looking anywhere than him. He was going to speak soon. I was happy when the bell had rung and quickly than ever I think before, I grabbed my belongings and ran out of the class. Skipping the rest of the school day, I went home. I cried, I didn't know why but I cried and fell asleep crying as well.

Because I know that no matter how hard I try... I won't ever talk. I won't ever have a caring household family, I won't ever get to see what I missed at school, and... I won't ever be able to look Duncan in the eyes again.

~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~

I don't like this chapter. I'm getting rusty, and I'll continue this story but I'm going to start another DxC story :) cause DxC is amazing3 Along with TxG and AxH (Alejandro & Heather!) XD And the little Trent bashing, I'm sorry. I love Trent He's my 3rd fave guy :P Well Review. I'll see when I can update School starts In 2 weeks ;(


	6. Courney Past Urgent At End Of Story

I skipped school for the rest of the week, when my dad had actually asked why I told him that I was simply sick. He would nod, grumble some words and close my door. I had the whole house to myself for the week, and was happy. It was quiet the way I liked it.

Duncan, He probably didn't even care for my disappearance. He's a liar, I know those things he said were lies. I know everything.

I chuckled at the thought. Then thought of my mom. What she would do If she saw me in this state, and how she would hug me and tell me that I would be OK and that guys were stupid. My chuckling stopped and a frown was placed onto my face.

I was thinking. And remembering how my mother had died. So cruel and I saw it with my own two eyes. Blood, tears, sirens. You think a kid my age could handle that? Hell no, I had a few years of therapy after. I knew that If I kept thinking this that my dreams would be haunted of the past memory. I couldn't stop remembering though.

After laying my head on the soft pillows surrounding the small couch, I was swiped away to a dream, no a nightmare.

_It was like any average day, the sun shining brightly. My mom and dad were in the kitchen as I hopped out of bed and ran downstairs. My little 6 year old feet, slipping on the hard wood stairs a little. _

_I peeked into the kitchen and saw my mom cooking pancakes, while my dads hands were wrapped around her waist and he was whispering loving things into her ear. I giggled at the moment they were having. It was sweet and Innocent. They had heard my laughter and turned around and smiled at me.\_

_My mother was pregnant. 8 months and she would be popping out a little boy version of me. I was excited. I hated being an only child, and having a baby In the house would be fun! I would dress him up, rock him to sleep, and sing him songs! I wanted him here now._

_Food was done, and as per usual the meal was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. Leaving me far from starvation. Today mommy was taking me to go shopping for a pretty dress. We were going out to celebrate tonight. Well not really celebrate but just enjoy the moment as a family._

_Me and mommy left at 12 in the afternoon. Going to this fancy dress shop that I forgot the name of. It closed down 3 months later._

_The place was so clean and sparkly. My young eyes were fascinated by the place. Dresses everywhere, shoes matching, accessories, and purses. It was like I was Cinderella! _

_Me and my mommy looked around for a bit, she already having a dress home that fit her good with the extra baby weight. I was trying to find one that was perfect, I couldn't though. They were all very pretty but none of them screamed "Buy Me." But I saw it, The **one.**_

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look," I rushed excitedly pointing at the red dress to my right. "Mommy, I want this one please! It's really pretty!" A huge grin was on my face._

"_Honey, honey calm down," my mother said laughing at my jumpy appearance over a little dress. "You can have anything you want." Smiling she said to my now overly the top excited little face._

"_Thank you, Thank you, so much mommy! I love you!" _

_Then i went to look at the dress closer, Red with sparkles. It was one that flowed onto the ground as you walked. Beside it were matching shoes. Flat's that were also red with a bow on the front of them. I don't think mommy even knew but I liked it because It resembled the dress my mom wore to her first date with daddy. The little home-coming In the small town._

_Buying the dress me and mom had headed home. Jumping into the little black car. Buckling our seat belts. I loved sitting in front by mommy because we would play games like I spy. She win's all the time though, I blame her for cheating. She laughs and says that I stare at the thing I'm describing for her. Then I laugh and were In a fit of hysterics. _

_It was already 3. and dinner reservations were at 5. So we were running a tad bit late, so hopefully daddy was getting things sorted out. Making Items needed were prepared, cat fed, outfit picked out for mommy as well._

_Then I wanted to play a game, a simple game. One that every little kid has enjoyed and tried. **"peek-a-boo."**_

"_Mommy, look! Look at me!" I cried cheerily hoping to give her a little scare or excitement. I always loved to toy with mommy,daddy, other family, and anyone who seemed like fun. _

"_Courtney baby, I can't there's too much traffic, You wouldn't want to get squished into a crumb would you?" She asked back jokingly while nudging me lightly._

_Stubborn I retorted Into trying to get her to look once, "Mommy please! I have a surprise!," holding out the surprise to exaggerate it. "Please Mommy, I wuv you!" Knowing using the "wuv" word would get her to finally look my way._

_I was happy. She had finally looked at me, I did my best all time peek-a-boo and smiled as I had placed my hands over my eye, and quickly pooled away and yelped the words. _

_Mommy was smiling, then her face traveled from mine to the window behind me. Her face was shocked with horror. It went by too fast for me to remember much. Mommy had swerved the car as I just sat in complete shock and then I felt mommy on top of me. I didn't understand why she was giving me a hug In the middle of so much traffic? But the thought changed as I felt a hard impact to my right, and my mommy screaming, and then there was blood. Then I was screaming, not because mommy was, or all the blood, because there was something In my throat._

_It was hurting me so much, It felt like a bullet had lodged itself there. My screams were dying down, and my voice wasn't quite coming out. I was scared and worried. Mommy was still on top of me, and her screams were dying down too, and there was blood all over her and I. I tried to shake her, but there was no life. I remember crying and sobbing into her now crimson red blouse. Screaming that I loved her and I was sorry. _

_It was all my fault! I had to get mommy distracted and make her play stupid peek-a-boo with me! I had to let mommy get In front of me and block the stupid car! I had sit there and watch her die! I was too small and weak! I could have saved her... and It was all my fault too..._

_I remember how I was fading off and the sirens were getting closer and louder. Looking into my mothers terrified eyes, that were now lifeless, I felt tears come out of mine. Then After fading I remember being In the hospital, trying to scream and talk to my dad sitting in the chair beside me and not hearing anything. I thought I was dead, and maybe I was a ghost. Later on though I discovered that a large piece of glass had gone through my throat as it went through my mothers stomach. So my voice box was damaged and no sounds could comes out._

_My dad wouldn't look at me, and when I asked where mommy was he just said "Mommy's in a better place." I felt like he was telling himself more than me. _

_Life just continued but worse, I got made fun of for well no voice, teachers pet, and I was apparently really ugly and stupid. Daddy started hurting me... a lot. I'll tell you more on that topic some other time. Daddy had re married, and mommy's side of the bed didn't smell like her anymore. It smelt like cheap, lust filled, sex. _

"_Why mommy? Why did you have to die? Why not let me?" I asked the sky as everything faded away..._

~XXX~

The days I had of being "sick" went by too fast. I was at school and Ignored Duncan as much as I could. I would help him with his work, he would add small talk and we would part our ways. I didn't feel as hurt as I thought I would. So It was his lost and not mine.

Sometimes Luck is on my side? It was Wednesday middle of the week, when a new girl had entered class, I didn't take much fact on it though. Pretty normal.

I looked up at her. She was around my age 17, her eyes were a beautiful violet that had tiny silver speckles; they made you want to stare into them all day, even though her eyes showed her emotions like an open book. Her hair reminded me a little of Gwen's but this girl's was more silkier. Black with blue and green streaks, that traveled barley past her shoulders. Her body was tall and thin, she could have been a model.

Her outfit contained of Jean shorts that were extremely short even with the weather being cold outside when were in November. Black-and-white converse High tops, and a strap crop top with a small rain cloud emblem on the chest. She was looking in my direction as well, taking in my appearance. Feeling the heat rush to my cheeks I turned away, how embarrassing.

"Well hello," I heard Heather's sickly voice say to the stranger "What your name?" She was acting nice, for now...

"Oh hey.. err um.. Sarah." the girl said timidly, looking nervous but with spunk.

"Well you should know _Sarah_, at this school we don't allow trash like you to walk around like they know everything," Sarah's face looked puzzled but was pushed to the ground by Heather and her Posse. "So let me make this clear, you try anything, and I mean _anything, _I will personally handled you myslef. Honestly who are you trying to impress? Wearing those clothes, having Green _and _Blue In your hair?" she said sharp.

"That's just a freak, your a freak. So stay away from Duncan, away from the popular kids, and oh stay away from me or you'll get beat down." With that she flipped her hair and walked away leaving the shocked girl on the ground.

Later on the girl took a seat in front of the class, far away from heather or anyone associated with her. And let 3rd period go on normal With Geography. Later on walking out I got a better look at the girl, she had many piercing's Including a Tongue bar, belly bar, nose stud,(three in her left ear and four in her right.) Also A rose on her wrist, with 'sJs' spelled in the stalk and another on her ankle saying 'Beautiful Monster' in calligraphy. She was different.

The teacher didn't suspect any of the bullying since most teachers didn't come In class before the bell rang, and they didn't even care about students safety. I learned that a long time ago, when I came to my 5th bell teacher crying to her and saying things like "Arm, Broke, Blood, Pain, Help." and said teacher turned their head and said they didn't see anything wrong with me.

Walking home, I was freezing. It looked as if a blizzard would be coming any moment to freeze my already ice cold body. That was when I noticed a car pulling to my side, worried I sped up a little. Praying I wouldn't be kidnapped or have a stalker on my hands.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Turning around I came face to face with the person I had tried to be ignoring for the past week, Duncan.

Nodding my head I waved as to say Hi, and turned my head in straight forward and continued walking.

"It's cold out here you know? How about I just give you a ride home?" He said Encouraging me as he patted the passengers seat beside him. So as stubborn as I was I Ignored him.

"Come on Courtney, If you get sick that just means more time after school helping me with more work." That had gotten me to stop walking and pause in the middle of the now white side walk. Looking over I noticed the amused grin plastered on his face. I sighed and walked over to the passenger side of the car looking at him through the window, finally I had opened the door and sat, still and stiff.

"You can just point to the directions of your house, OK?" Nodding I faced the outside window, then was surprised at the small talk he was trying to make.

"Walking home In this weather isn't good. If you want I can start giving you rides home. It's the least I could do for being so... cold heart ed to you. What do you say?"

Looking over I was shocked. Had this guy really just offer me a ride home everyday now? The guy that I've been so mean to and Ignoring all week? I was the one being cold heart ed.

Smiling I looked up at him, and mouth a "Thank you" while he said "No problem" also with a sincere smile.

The drive went pretty fast, me pointing the directions, him telling me jokes that made my eyes water from the barley heard giggles escaping my mouth.

Arriving at the large house I opened the door, and was pulled slightly back in by a hand grabbing my shoulder. I turned around and saw Duncan's face.

"Friends?" He asked with a small hopeful smile on his face. Looking at him, I took In how much I had been wrong about him, and how much he easily made me laugh.

Touching his hand that was still on my shoulder I smiled once again and nodded. Seeing his smile get bigger I was happier. Walking out to my door, Waving back and him doing the same, I headed to my room. With an actual smile on my face, and was most shocked because my smile was caused by Duncan. He was my _"Friend."_

_**~~~XXXXX~~~~~**_

_**Thank You for all the reviews! You guys are really nice!**_

_**At :**__xXxBeautifulMonsterxXx_**I took your character and added her.**

**Since your nice and your right, Courtney deserves some friends eh?**

_**Teamduncan77**__** &&& **__xXduncanxloverXx__ –_** YES HxA do remind me a lot of DxC! :) HxA are now my second fav couple! :)**

**minipeacemonkey - Loll I never expected my story to make tears, but thank you a lot :) Your very sweet! **

**URGENTTTTT: OKAY TO ALL THE _REAL _DXC FANS OUT THERE! I THINK THE LINKS ON MY HOMEPAGE FOR FANFICTION BUT IF YOU THERE IN MY FAVORITES ON MY YOUTUBE ACCOUNT. THERE WAS A SNEAK PEAK OF DUNCAN ANDDD GWEN KISSING THAT WAS REAL! IT BROUGHT TEARS TO MY EYES CUASE THEY WERE ENJOYING IT! ;( -CRIES- I LOVE DXC I'M HOPING THEY STILL HAVE A CHANCE!**


	7. Turn Around

Waking up a new day, a smile was painted onto my face. Remembering the following events from yesterdays encounter with Duncan. It made me feel pretty giddy, you know? Remembering that Duncan is my _Friend._

Dressing up for the cold weather, and walk to school I descended the stairs and quickly went outside. Only to be startled by the sight of a familiar car In the drive way, with a smirking teen in it also. _Duncan_.

I gave him a questioning look, but instead of an answer he patted the seat beside him as to tell me to get in the car. So as told I did, with another questioning look onto my face.

"Well I'm already driving you home, so eh might as well bring you to school." He said coolly as if it were nothing.

I tapped him on the shoulder, looking over he saw my head shaking as to say, no.

"Hey It's okay. Come on were friends I thought right? It's no big deal," Seeing the look of still shock on my face, he answered my UN said questions.

"Your embarrassed that the other people will see you?" He asked less of a question, more of a statement.

Biting my lip, I took out a note book In my bag I usually carried around also along with a pen and wrote down _"I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you. It's just i already have a reason why people hate me, I don't want more from being seen In the car of the "__**Godlike, Sexy, Bad boy, that every girl wants**__." _

First he looked at me as if I had 5 heads, then the look faded, and my whole body jumped by the sound of the car filled with laughter from the person on my side.

"You really think I'm sexy?" Duncan joked while nudging me in my side.

Rolling my eyes I smiled and pointed to his steering wheel to tell him to hurry up to school, not before writing "_**Just drop me off a block from school, 3 minutes of cold weather isn't going to kill me, okay?**__"_

Shrugging with a small grin to his face he agreed to my plead. Another accomplish!

The ride was filled with the sound of loud music, Duncan blabbering on, and both sides play fulling hitting the other and enjoying the other presence. It was like long lost friends, being re united again. Though The ride ended shortly with Duncan slowing down to drop his new friend off.

Quickly I got out of the car, waved back and pointed towards the direction of the school when he hasn't continued driving. Worried since there were cars around us that could be filled with anyone who had it out for me.

Finally he left, and that let me think for the short minutes I had until school. How was my life changing so fast In only a few months time since I've met Duncan? It was so strange!

**~X~**

Walking into another classroom, I noticed the new girl sitting alone In the front of the room. Her head down and her eyes looking hollow, no emotion shown In the hypnotizing orbs. I couldn't remember her name. Only the memory of Heather confronting the girl and basically threatening her. With Heather being rude, it let to the rest of the school either Ignoring her or teasing her. I felt bad. So I decided I would introduce myself the best I could.

Walking up to the desk she sat in, gracefully I sat in the unoccupied seat beside her, putting all my books and supplies on it as well. She looked up at me, and turned away swiftly. Did she think I was going to be like everyone else and let her be the victim?

I opened a notebook and grabbed a pen. I would Introduce myself properly then.

"_Hey, I'm Courtney. Are you new here?" _I wrote trying to act dumb, knowing she was but I needed a conversation starter.

I picked the note up and put it on the desk she was staring at. Her eyes widened a little at the sudden action, but they returned normal as she read the note. A barley noticeable smile was placed on her face. She took put a pencil and wrote also, sliding the paper back to me.

"_Hi. I'm Sarah. Yeah I'm new here, I switched schools though. So I know my way around town."_ I read and nodded absent mindful. Knowing I had Information on the girl-, Sarah.

"_That's cool. I saw you yesterday With the whole drama thing with Heather... I know you might not want me to bring up the memories but I know how you feel. I've been one of her main targets since 3rd grade. I wanted to let you know... If you need a friend I'm here,I'm not much but I'm here." _

I wrote quickly noticing the bell about to ring In about 3 minutes. Passing the paper, she took it and read. Her face changed from many emotions. Ending with a confused look. Regretting what I had written I began panicking.

"_What If she doesn't even like me?, What If she just turns around and stabs me in the back, If she gets new friends that mock me?" _I mentally argued with myself, not noticing the note that had landed in front of me. Though I was broken from my trance when the bell signaled class starting.

Putting away the note, I decided I would read It later at home. Knowing probably her answer was a "no" I just decided to ignore the nagging feeling of reading the note. But teachers were strict, they would read it, and I would also get detention; Including her. Not really a good start of a friendship, or the good kinda first impression.

**~X~**

School went by quickly, It was the end of the day. I was getting my books from my locker I needed for homework. I was stopped by my locker door being pushed back into me, hitting against the side of my head hard. I gasped, from the pain, and also noticing the tacky sandals under my locker.

"You didn't think I would let you go a day without saying Hi right?" Heather snorted, Seeing the mark begin showing on the side of my face from the Impact.

I looked up, forcing any tears back, and smiled at the scrunched up face looking back at me. After being verbally harassed after that, I was ready to make my way home. I headed out the doors and started walking towards my house. Not sensing the confused look of Duncan In his car, parked In the lot, Waiting for a certain girl to drive home. Nor had I noticed the tears down my face.

**~X~**

I was hurt, both physically and emotionally. They blow to my head had caused a bruise, and my heart felt as though Someone had grabbed it and squeezed all the good out, then threw it away as if it were garbage.

Charging into the house, my father was on the couch watching the news. His head came to look at me, his mouth opened, then close gradually. Seeing my red eyes and the noticeable tears, he probably didn't care. I ran up to my room, and slammed the door.

I got out of the clothes that seemed to be burning my skin, and stripped bare for a shower. I felt filthy, I felt worthless and even more, confused.

Washing away at my skin until it was a fair pink, I took the messy bun down and let the water run over the long tresses and my tear streaked face. It felt relaxing, feeling the warm liquid falling I could be lost in thought.

Noticing the water getting colder I had quickly washed my hair and gotten out to be dressed in a sky blue tank top and a gray pair of sweats. Putting the beautiful hidden hair back to it's bun. I went over to my bed and gotten on my knees to the floor, looking under my bed for an object.

Pulling It out I jumped onto the comfy bed, snuggling into the covers and opened the album. It was an old picture album. It showed my life... Until it stopped.

Turning it open, there was my mother pregnant with me, and my father hugging her from behind looking down at her swollen stomach as if it were treasure. Next page was more of them with my pregnant mother. After those were her giving birth to me, nothing to graphic but just the miracle of it all. After that were me as a baby and my parents **both **holding me and loving me.

It turned to me growing up and my child hood, then it stopped at my age 6, there were no more pictures except one newspaper.

_Mother and Child in horrible car accident. Truck driver with 3rd degree burns, and horrible injuries! Mother dead, and child injured and damaged voice box, unable to speak! _

Then under all that were pictures of the accident,driver,me,and my mother...

"Courtney." I was startled by the sound of the demanding voice and dropped the book to the floor. Turning from the sound I looked over and saw... my father...

I nodded, as to show I was paying attention

"... Are you... okay?" He questioned feeling awkward by his stance.

I was confused by his concern, though I just nodded one more, and smiled.

He remained unfazed my the smile and continued "Courtney... I've noticed your clothes... they are getting a little too small for you, I'm going to give you 2,000 dollars. I want you to buy acceptable and fit table clothing. Also you will be having to come to me with my co workers Saturday night. Be prepared."

He then walked out the room, while my mouth was dropped. He would give me 2,000 for clothes, to impress the other lawyers. Though any other time I needed anything I would be Ignored!

I hated it, but I could not complain I had 2,000. I could buy some nice clothes that were cheap and keep any extra cash hidden for food or anything I would need.

I should be happy, then noticed the time. It was already 11:46. I had school tomorrow, a Wednesday.

So I had snuggled back into the covers though remembered the note from the girl and hadn't read it. So getting out of bed I walked over to my book bag and pulled out the folded sheet.

Anxious I slowly opened it hoping that It would be good. Finally I opened it all the way...

"_Friends... Friends sound good... I'll see you tomorrow at school... We can sit at lunch together?" _

Smiling I hopped into bed once again and had closed my eyes begging for sleep to the girl once more.

As i was slipping into the darkness, I was hoping tomorrow would be a good day.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Everyone who reviews is so amazing :) Like seriously OK? I have 49 reviews. That's like thousands to me :P Courtney's err "new mommy?" will be more into the story. && also I'll be building up to add a bit DxC moments in there. But I don't want it to go too fast. You know? :D

Also I made a new story. I might continue. It's another DxC though will have Gwen bashing :)

It's about Duncan Cheating on Courtney, and her realizing she doesn't need his crap. In the end though yes, it will be DxC. No DxG :P (NO OFFENSE)

Review, and I'll update faster :)


	8. Softer

The sound of large heels stomping up the stairway was enough to shake me out of my dreamless sleep. I was surprised. No dreams? It seemed really strange. I always dream even if it was a little.

"Hey you stupid shit!," Was the sound of a high pitched voice outside my bedroom door, tapping her slutty heels against the hardwood flooring, impatiently.

"You have some guy out here! He said his names Derick or some stupid name! So get your ass dresses already!" She screamed through the door, mumbling something on the lines of _"Stupid lazy ass."_

I found my face turning red, hoping Duncan was either not inside the house to hear the yelling or was at least not caring for it.

Getting dressed I put on casuals. Another pair of sweats, though they were black. An average white tee, that said In blue letters "100% Original, 0% Fake." With some old Nike shoes, and grabbing the tiny jacket. (It seemed to be shrinking every day!) And putting my hair in its usual style.

I ran down the stairs, to be seen with Duncan sitting on the couch watching the news, and occasionally looking out side the window.

"_I hope he isn't mad at me for taking long..." _I mentally thought.

I went over to his side of the couch, him still unknown of my arrival I tapped his shoulder. He then looked over to be faced with a smiling girl, that was grinning ear to ear.

Duncan chuckled at the sight he saw. I then blushed from this hoping I didn't look bad or anything. Then tilted my head towards the car when I heard those ANNOYING heels clattering upstairs again.

"Yeah lets go before she comes down here again, I can't let my looks get her too jumpy eh?" He said amusingly.

I smiled and nodded, while going over to the TV and grabbing my school bag. Then following Duncan outside the doorway to his car.

At first It was silent, usually Duncan started the conversations. So I was worried.

Tapping his shoulder I gave him a confused look.

He then sighed and ran his fingers through the unusual neon green Mohawk.

"Courtney... Yesterday... I was waiting for you, to give you a ride like I promised. When you came out you ran towards the opposite direction of me, and you were crying... What happened?" He asked looking over to me.

I tensed. I didn't want to tell him, Heather was someone, that was... well Friends with Duncan? If he knew Heather hated me... He wouldn't like me... Then well I guess I would be sad...

So I just looked into his eyes and smiled. Nothing was wrong in the world I played with Duncan, so he just sighed once more and gave a little smile.

Saved... for now...

After the ride, which was some what awkward today and weird we arrived at my stop. Getting out of the car I gave him a quick "Thank You" and bolted out the door so no traveling eyes could spot me getting out of Duncan's car.

I was stopped though from my escape when A hand had grabbed my wrist.

"Courtney be here 5 minutes tops after the bell or I'm leaving OK?" Duncan said in a serious tone, which confused me. I then nodded and continued out of the car.

Walking, walking, walking... there was something I couldn't grasp In my mind. Something... I REMEMBER NOW!

Today I would be able to confront Sarah about the kind note. Maybe a friendship would be nice... I mean yeah Duncan's okay.. but he's no girl. I couldn't go to him about cramps or any girl crap...

So I found myself walking faster today. I then saw Duncan with Gwen...

I smiled because they were a cute couple... So similar... but why was I sad..? No,no,no I cannot absolutely NOT be sad. Duncan is my "friend", which means whatever he does I should support him, but if its anything stupid then I have to stop him. Yeah...

_Friends_..

I looked away and hurriedly went into my first class of the day, waiting for the next one to see Sarah.

Something told me Heather was in a bad mood, since today she had taken a bottle of water from her stupid blonde friend beside her and dumped it on my head.

Earning the class to break out into hysterics. Duncan was not here, but If he saw this he would be on the ground cracking up.

Speak of the devil... and the devil shall appear.

In came Duncan In him manly glorious, when he saw the many laughing forms and my soaked one. He looked above me to see heather there with an empty plastic bottle giggling.

He walked over to Heather, which came up to him seductively. He whispered into her ear, when she then stiffened, looked into his eyes and scurried to her desk.

Sitting beside me to start the project he handed me his black and green sweater. I gave him a confused look and he ignored it pulling out work to start on.

"_Duncan what did you say to heather?" _I wrote on a sheet, shaking from the still damp clothes I had on.

He took a look at the note, "Nothing, I just asked her If her brother could call me tonight."

And then I knew when Duncan starting writing, the conversation was now over.

"_Duncan... Need help?" _Passing the note he looked for a brief second

"Hn" Rude much?

I sighed and turned away... this was not going good so far. I was looking at the clock hoping it would speed up.

I could feel Duncan stealing glances at me though, I'm pretty smart at sensing things. I'm smart at a lot of things people don't take time to notice.

"Courtney... I'm sorry, when I got here today. I broke up with Gwen.." Duncan said shocking me by him speaking,apologizing, and HIM AND GWEN.

"_What happened? It's okay, no apologies kk? _

"It's just... I don't like her anymore I guess. There's nothing there, so why waste my time. Plus I'm sure she was cheating on me with that dork Trent.."

I thought Trent was handsome and nice, so I didn't dare say anything. Only giving Duncan and encouraging smile and went to work.

Soon enough class was over.

Walking I was anxious on speaking with Sarah, I had gotten In class when I saw her and walked over to the empty seat beside her and sat.

"Hey," she said looking to see me. "Thanks for the... note?" She was shy... It was adorable.

I looked up at her and smiled while the teacher had passed out quiz's. Which no one knew about since people didn't pay attention to know what was going on.

I aced it as per usual, and by the time the last students was done the bell rang. Packing up I gathered everything.

"Lunch today... right?" Sarah asked me squeaking as she said "right".

I nodded and disappeared into the hallway.

Following the next two classes, without a peep of Heather. Then left to go fetch a tray of food, and wait for the new girl.

Finally I had spotted her, and waved. She patted the seat beside her, that was empty like the rest of the table.

"Hey" she said looking at me.

I smiled and then took a fry too eat. While the girl kept looking at me like I was stupid.

Then her smile faltered, "You don't have to be friends with me, okay? You haven't even said a word to me all day. I know when someone doesn't like me or want me by them. So I'll go If you want."

I chocked on my own food and looked to see the girls head downward and her now frowning.

I took out the notebook I had to carry In case of emergency's, and wrote.

"_I do want to be friends with you. I only have 2 others. One's moved away and hasn't even answered my calls and the other... were only like secret friends. The reason why I haven't said a word to you is because... Well I'm mute. I can't even talk. I like you, your nicer than all the girls here. So if you don't want me as a friend **I'll go.**"_

I passed it over to her why she confusingly took it and read. She must have read it over a few times since her eyes kept scanning it.

She looked up at my smile, and smiled once more.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so so so so sorry! It's just I thought you were with the other girls trying to prank me, or didn't even care. I'm so sorry. I didn't know! What ca-"

I cut her of by putting my hand up to a halt and smiling.

There was no need, So we ate our lunch that day. Only us though. We found out about each other. Not going in to much of the past for both of us.

I know that she lives In an apartment complex with her 12 year old younger brother Filip. She;s shy, but has to stand up to herself at times to protect her and her brother.

We didn't get far sine lunch time was over, but we had two more classes together. So we would start off again there.

My day was spent good. I had gotten on time to Duncan. Who had picked me up towards the back of the school so no kids would see us.

He laughed seeing me tip toe around and checking back and forth for any people.

"Your amusing you know that?" He told me while I grinned and nod.

He had turned up the loud music, and not too shocking there was loud rock music playing. He then started shaking his head upwards and downwards to the beat.

Finding it cool looking I did as well. With all my hair soon flying everywhere and when the music had ended I looked over to a grin filled Duncan, who then clapped at my performance.

Seeing we were In my drive way I squeaked and looked anywhere but his eyes. This was really embarrassing.

Then I felt his hands on my face, and I looked at him to see he was pushing aside some of the hair that was covering my face. Blushing I mouth "Thanks" and belted out of the car and ran to the steps and waved at him, while he drove away.

Going Into the house I went to my room and sat against the door.

"_What am I getting myself Into?" _I thought to myself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thank you all for the reviews! :) I wanna get at least to 68 (10 more) for another update :P

I have school starting Wednesday ;( I have to get my schedule Monday and hair appointment Saturday. So I'll update ASAP.

Thank you again for

xXxBeautifulMonsterxXx To lending me her own character to use.

And yes, Duncan Is back If you go look up episode 13 of TDWT. I really liked how Gwen and Courtney were becoming really close friends... But oh no. Here we go, and there's going to be a lot of drama.

Duncan Is my favorite guy character but he's slowly losing my respect. Cheating on Courtney? How low can you go? And Also Gwen is losing it as well. Kissing a TAKEN guy?.

Hn. :) But thanks. And I made this chapter longer than the last one.


	9. Stupid Boys

**Everyone was so nice to give me the 10 reviews! I could cry :P**

**Well b/c of that and If you've seen the episode TDWT episode 14. Courtney crying In the end was really sad... ;( She literally broke down In front of everyone. Gwen and her's relationship of a friendship has Ended sadly. & Gwen had the nerve to say she would kiss Duncan again. -.- Also her crying again, I laughed when she got Duncan in his.. personals :P I'm not ashamed to say I was happy for Gwen to go home, but I hated how she did. Allergic reaction.**

**But when she told Courtney to suck it and In your face, or something like that? I thought Gwen would have at least say sorry. I loved the aftermath with little TxG ! XD**

**I want them back together BAD.**

**XD sorry about the rantt!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I finally got up from the spot I lay at against the door. So many things were changing so fast... my head was literally spinning.

Remembering the money I had to go and use for clothes, I went to call a taxi and retrieved the cash laying In a small case underneath my mattress.

I don't trust to leave it out for the human eye. After finding... my dad's new _wife _April, scavenging in my room looking for any cash she knew I had keeping. When I had tried to tell my dad about it, the vile woman just said,

"_She's lying! I had my money In my coat pocket, and the little brat stole it! If you would just let me, I could have her sent to juvenile! Or anywhere far from here!"_

While my dad would calm her down from her rant's and give me a lecture on stealing. Sending me to my room and saying once more of my alleged thievery I would be sent away.

I laugh kinda at the thoughts... Cause One, I do not steal at all and he's believing a stupid bimbo, over his own flesh and blood.

Two, She has countless used the same excuse over and over again. Not once have I been sent anywhere, he doesn't even try to scare me into thinking he would.

Lastly, The only thing I've ever found of her's was the small scarp of sheet with a readable phone number on it, along with a used condom wrapper. Thank lord It wasn't the actual condom itself. I should have went and told my dad what I found?

After everything that's happened. There's a part of me, deep inside that loves him. That inner Courtney, doesn't let me hurt my dad. So I can't tell my dad about the cheating. Nor could I, his emotional state would throw him into a tantrum and probably attack me. With his physical strength, I'm too scared to even think about it.

Hearing a taxi horn beeping In the drive way, I hurried down the steps and out the door along with a jacket on my back and the money In my pocket.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I honestly hated shopping, I find it stupid. People waste money over so much clothing material. 600$ for a purse? That won't match your every outfit. Or you will become bored of In about a week.

I'm old fashioned. I just need clothes, sure I could afford highly brand items with the money my father gave me, but I was the child of my mother. Who hated money, and loved to do things simpler, buy things you needed and not wanted.

So with that said I walked Into many stores alone, picking out any clothes that were cheap and nice looking for school. A few rather pricey clothes for my dad's work. Along with a new jacket and a new sweater. That actually fit.

Along with some new shoes, heels for the outfit with the expensive clothes, and two Nike's sneakers that I had found rather cute.

Paying I was met with constant

"_Thank you miss"_, _"_

_We have many things on sale that you may also be Interested In"_,

"_Do you see that girl? She's so ugly!"_,

"_Cheap"._

The first two said by the cash register people, and the other two were obviously said by any of the other girls, or even guys.

My attitude was a fiery one, from my dad's side so of course I wanted to say,

"_I dare you to come say that to my face! I mean really your calling me ugly? Have you ever even seen yourself! Me cheap? Well let me tell you, the money In my pocket could probably feed your whole family for a year!" _

Though I knew I couldn't speak back, so smiling I would walk away and hope to get away from their words.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Home was better. No one was home so I had took all the bags upstairs and Into my room where I put them In the closet or drawers of my dresser.

Happy to have shoes that didn't look like they would fall apart with one step, or a jacket that should be on a 12 year old girl's body.

Along with the nice fitting shirts and jeans. I would actually look presentable, where most the time I didn't care on appearance.

Sarah, maybe one day her and me would go shopping. Where we would laugh at the people who laugh at me.

If I ever went with Duncan (I would not, we are secret friends, so no public will know), I would hope he wouldn't stick up for me. Or hope the stupid people would not mock him. Duncan would surely beat them to a pulp and I would be banned from the mall.

The thought brought me to giggles, why I wondered why Duncan was on my mind at the moment.

I had a feeling though wherever he was now, he was thinking of me.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Duncan's POV**_

The morning alarm clock on the side of my bed woke me up from the dreamless sleep I had. The night before i had worked till 2 in the morning and now had gotten 4 hours of sleep.

I was not a morning person and shoved the alarm clock to the ground while walking to the closet to pull out the regular scull shirt, and denim bottoms.

Dressing slowly, I had worked on getting socks and shoes on. I couldn't help think of how much Courtney was fogging my mind up. Whether because of the small action I made in the car. Which I blame for hormones only, or maybe a nagging conscious of something. I was not sure, but I could not get her face out of my mind.

Remembering Courtney I started to dress quickly and brushed my teeth while trying to find my car keys.

I was running late and had to pick Courtney up or we would both be late. She would kill me, or cry If I got her tardy. You couldn't tell about her. One minute she's happy, to angry, to crying like a little baby.

Yes, I liked all the parts about her though. How when she's smiling, I can smile. When she's angry her barley noticeable freckles come out and her attitude goes crazy, and when she cry's she cry's on things that hurt her. When I could help her.

Yes, there are her flaws. Everyone has them, and her's aren't as bad as half the girls I've even dated! I mean when I was with Gwen, the only thing we did was kiss, and make-out constant. Besides that we had nothing to talk about, It was awkward silence.

Courtney, she can be annoying. With her constant worrying, and trying to help everyone. Though that's one of the reasons I like her for. She care's.

She acts too young. Maybe like a 8 year old in her birthday. Excited on getting a new toy that they had want for ever. Also another reason why Courtney and me are friends. She Isn't all over the top and conservative. Only at times though.

Lastly... Everyone Knows but... she can't talk?

Shaking my head at the thoughts, I quickly ran out of my room and out side to my car. Putting the keys in the ignition, I was only going 10 miles about speed limit... ha. We would so not miss school.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat there on the couch looking from the TV to the open window, that would show If Duncan's vehicle pulled Into the drive way.

I was honestly hoping that what ever happened yesterday with the whole hair thing wasn't making him... ditch me?

It was already 7:50, and school started In 10 minutes! Deciding that Duncan had ditched me and was obviously not picking me up I sprinted out the door and started running to school. Hoping to give Duncan a little lecture, or even ignore him until he breaks down and cry's on his knees? Yeah!

I was running, Knowing I had 5 minutes and with the pace I was going at It would take another 12 to get to school.

A honk was heard behind me. I knew I wasn't In the road, so why would someone honk? Then I placed it together, that stupid Duncan!

I just ran, and now I'm all sweaty and tired. So he now decides to show up. Hmm-mph.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

_**Duncan's POV**_

Finally getting to Courtney's _HUMUNGOUS_ house. I ran out and was glad none of her parents vehicles were here, seriously her mom was like a roach.

I knocked and knocked for a good 2 minutes, she wasn't there. She must have walked.

"Damn it," I muttered while looking up at the house

"Courtney! You there?"

"..." no answer.

"Fuck" I whispered as i ran back to the car, and hoped to see her already at school. So I went and drove, maybe I would see her along the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Turning around the glare at the delinquent, I was made with a totally different car. Also a totally different guy.

Trent.

"Courtney?" He said driving up to me and rolling down his window.

_(If you had payed attention, I mentioned Courtney being Trent's some what friend. They both don't hate each other and do enjoy one's presences. Though Trent and her are one's that are constant bullied)_

I then got rid of the ugly look I had on my face that was for Duncan, and found my face now turning a shade red as I waved.

"You need a ride?" he asked "Your going to be late for school even If you keep running like that." He said laughing at the thought.

While I also did start to giggle with the thought of me running for ever to get to school when I knew I would already be late.

"So you want a ride?" He asked with a inviting smile on his face.

Nodding, I went over to the passenger seat, while he moved the guitar that was laying against it to the back of the car.

Buckling up, I turned to him and said thank you (using my hands).

Trent was one of the only people who were nice to me that used and know sigh language. His grandpa had trouble during his elder years with speaking and took up sigh language.

"No problem." Trent said while driving.

Putting on music, that wasn't rock. But more like average music people listen to. He looked over at me and smiled. While I returned one to him.

I was able to ask him questions easily with out being able to write and he would answer truthfully and ask me ones as well.

Being with Trent like this did make me feel more natural. Not really boxed up or closed off from the world. Being with him at the moment, was like it was normal.

We both knew it. Though the ride came over as we arrived and had only 2 minutes to get to class.

"I'll see you In band?" He said since both him and me played a stringed instrument.

Nodding I waved and ran before him into the building.

Though I didn't know that there was an angry Duncan who had been curiously watching my actions with Trent.

Or did I notice the way Trent seemed to be in a hallucination as I left before him. He watching my every step until I disappeared. Looking like a love-sick puppy.

I was all too foolish. Really.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Getting to class, I noticed Duncan was not In the seat beside me, and I noticed Heather didn't come up to me and bother me.

_Whoa!_

I was about 10 seconds away from the bell, and was pretty darn happy.

"Courtney you need to be here on time, most likely before. You have to copy notes In the morning and I don't feel like wasting time."

I was lectured by the weirdo Mr. Lane. I was highly respectable to my elders though so just mouthed "okay" and went to take my seat.

Coming In 10 minutes after the bell was Duncan.

Who had gotten the same lecture to him as well, he came and sat beside me, scooting the chair as far away as possible.

I was worried about him. Did anything happen? He was acting rather cold and far away from me.

"_Duncan. What's wrong?" _

I scribbled on a piece of paper, while the other students had began going to get started on tutoring their partner.

He didn't take the note at first, I then frowned and turned away. He could be mad or sad or whatever he was being. I just wanted to help...

"Don't worry about me. You worry constant too much, it's really annoying when you think It's cute, right?" Duncan said while turning to face me and glaring.

"I got up a little late today, but I still went to get you even though we would be possibly late. You weren't there so I just came here thinking you had left early when I wasn't there at regular time. When I got to school though, I see you and that _**freak**_ Trent."

He then took a deep breathe and continued, while I sat stiff, and eyes just waiting for him to continue on what he had seen.

"You should have seen It from my point of view, you know that? He was giving you this lovey look, while you did the same back."

He then stopped and closed his eyes, his fist clenched and hidden underneath the desk.

"_Duncan do you hear yourself! Your acting immature, you ran late while I thought you would come still. It was a few minutes before school started so I had to try to get here before the god damn bell rang! Trent was nice enough and to my luck, to have drove by and ask me If i wanted a ride._

_So please stop acting like a little kid Duncan, I only needed a ride... your acting as If we were a... couple? Me and Trent have no love between us, he is like a brother to me."_

I then angrily tossed the paper over to him, while he read I couldn't help but think of what I had said.

_Is there anything between Trent and I?_

"Courtney," Duncan said snapping me out of the thought of Trent.

"Fine, yeah you could have drove with Trent. I don't give a fuck about who your with, so your acting Immature now saying I thought were a couple! You don't get It Courtney. I personally hate Trent. He stole Gwen from me, and he's a bastard for doing It."

"He knows I'm waiting for a day to get him and me alone so I can show him he messed with the wrong guy. So don't you dare say anything, when You don't know what your talking about!"

He finished hissing the words, to where the teacher could not hear and also any eavesdropper could not as well.

I looked at him shocked, I was mad.

He thinks I'm acting immature. Just because I said what was the **truth**.

He hates Trent because he stole Gwen? No Gwen was after him. That was the **truth**.

Trent could take on Duncan, not winning. Trent didn't give up though, **truth**.

"_You know what? Yeah who I'm with you shouldn't care about. So with that said, don't care about anything else. I don't care If you hate Trent, cause he's a whole lot better than you! Hate him, you hate me. He didn't steal Gwen away too."_

"_She just likes good looking men, and you sure aren't that! Trent will take you on, he just cares about not getting suspended. He's strong too, so you better watch out who your messing with!"_

I wrote while the bell sounded. Saying that me and Duncan wasted our time fighting than working on his grade. I didn't care though. He can fail for all that I care.

I got all my stuff and put it into the bag underneath my seat.

I began walking away, not daring to look back at Duncan. He needed to learn some manners, which I could not do. I was only here to help him with his grade.

I was yanked furiously back by the wrist. My face twisting in pain from the tight arm wrapping my slender form.

"Forget about getting ride's anymore. You can walk... You need It."

He said coldly, while tightening his grip with every word.

Smiling, I mouthed "Fuck you."

He then released my wrist while I was pulling away. I then continued on walking farther away from him. Not caring about what had happened.

I wasn't fat, so he was using his words to make me feel self conscious. Honestly I don't need his car for shit. I've walked my whole life. It won't change anything.

Trent would always stay my friend and Duncan well ours is ended.

While trying to hate him though... my thought were kept on everything that had happened with him and me.

Most importantly the way I loved being around him... and always wanting the sudden urge to hug him and never let go...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I got more than the amount I think? XD**

**I love to know people enjoy my story!**

**Q- Will Courtney be able to talk, will there be a cure?**

**A- Yes/No. I know two ways the story could go on either part. So It depends. Tell me what you want, and I may do that.**

**Q- TxC?**

**A- I will make Trent a part of the story. I love Duncan Jealous. Since he thinks he is a lady's man most of the time in both the story and Show XD**

**Q- Update faster!**

**A- Trying :) School is back. Gotta keep up them grades, and I make TD vid's on YouTube for my subscribers also. Reading other stories even. So anytime I get I write a little and little.**

**Review,Favorite,Tell me your thoughts :P**

**Hated this chapter since I lost focus and hating the story ;(**


	10. When She Cries

**I'm so sorry I have not updated. Please school started a little over a month ago and I already have 3 F's. I am trying to get up. He he but here's another chapter to how my ugly story is going. I was listening to a very good song while writing this and will be doing it on Gwen and Courtney on my you tube account.**

**Song:When She cries**

**Artist:Britt Nicole**

**Please try to go and listen to it while reading or after/before.**

**It's very sad ;(**

**he he. I hope Duncan and Courtney will get back together at the reunion now the series is over/**

It was Insane how me and Duncan could take a step forward, and In the end take 5 back. He had went phys-co on me for no complete reason. Worrying on my safety?

Pshh yeah right. That would be the day Duncan would come out of the closet, and tell everyone he loves teddy bears and he preferred a pink Mohawk over the neon green that was dyed onto his black hair.

Walking from the heated room filled with my and his antics I was now In a classroom with my other friend, Sarah.

"Hey Courtney," She greeted as I sat in the seat beside her, giving her the best smile I could force up. My face had probably been all scrunched up, since she had changed to a weird expression.

"Is there anything wrong? You just made this face that looked like you ate a lemon."

Shaking my head no, I did not want to bring my newly friend up into Duncan drama. Even though... maybe I was a tad bit jealous of how the circumstances would turn out. He sure had an eye for the female population at school.

What If he though Sarah was better than me and Decided to dump me in the streets and drive her home and be all drama type with?

She was pretty, I could be compared to anyone and still be called ugly. I was short with too many curves and wore a messy bun that had never be seen let down. I was a beast, she was the beauty...

The thought made my insides churn and my heart hurt so I changed the subject.

"_Are you busy this Saturday night?"_ I wrote passing the lined paper over to her.

"No, not that I have anything in mind..." She said trailing off thinking of any events she could have missed.

"_Would you like to come see a movie with me?"_

"Sure!" Sarah said with a smile on her face, "That would be a lot of fun considering I've been stuck in a tiny apartment since I have came here."

"_What's your number so I can call you?"_

"Hmm 8596681914, You can call or text it. It's whatever but be warned I text pretty slow."

Shaking my head with a smile I tucked the note away as the class continued on.

My mind though had not gotten the picture of the said delinquent out of my mind, replaying the situation over and over again.

I had been a little mean, sure he was only mad because yes, Gwen had looked as If her and Trent were having a fling behind Duncan's back... Gosh I was suck a bitch... Here he was just looking out for me, thinking I could get broken by Trent.

Though Duncan did not know... there were little pieces left to be broken. Most were cracked and ready to split.

A feeling of guilt washed over me. I could blame it on the time of the month all I want but really... I should trust him and tell him straight that Trent is my friend. Like he is friends with Heather and all the kids that would bully me.

Sneezing Into my elbow I could only hope Duncan would spare me the time to talk.

"Looks like someones thinking about you." I heard beside my left ear from Sarah.

Maybe Duncan was thinking about me...

**Nope.**

The craziest thing though was that a little ounce of me, no wait a big ounce of me was hoping that he was thinking of me, and thinking of a way for us to become tied once more.

I was going to go to him, Yes. I was going to tell him, not beg, for an apology.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The final bell rang finally at the end of the day. I quickly ran out the class and straight to the parking lot to find Duncan. Running to where his car should be, I stood and looked around. Duncan's car was there but... he had his arm around Heather and was casually leading her to his car.

Feeling unknown tears build up in my eyes I stood and watched. Feeling as if the people around me where going normal speed, though Duncan and said girl were moving slowly. Like a movie where I can only stay in the side lines and wish I was the other girl.

I stood, my legs shaking. Waiting for Duncan to turn around and laugh saying

"Got you!, You should have seen your face." Though there was nothing.

I would not or maybe even couldn't move, Duncan had started his car and was about to drive away. Heather beside him was laughing and touching his arm.

I looked down and back up, giving up on my hope. Though I didn't miss the connection of mine and his eyes locking. The way his were saying _"I'm sorry"_ and as mine saying, "_Why aren't you here for me? But her?"_

He just looked away turned to heather and smirked his usual facial expression and drove away. Not looking back as I stood for who ever knows how long. Wishing I wasn't so stupid. Wishing I was not some stupid mute. Wishing my father really loved me. Wishing that I my mother wouldn't have used her life over mine. Maybe that Duncan would be here. Mostly wishing that maybe... I had feeling for Duncan.

I turned around and ran for the bright red light that hung above the traffic. Running across, running towards the wrong direction of home. Towards unknown places.

Just trying to run away from everything that has been my life.

I run more and more and end up somewhere in the city. I sit in a dirty ally with stray animals and lurking shadows and just cry against the wall.

I sit and lay down, hands covering my face and letting the tear drops falling and dampening my shirt and my eyes becoming puffy and swollen. Maybe about 2 hours later the sun was becoming night and I sit up.

Realizing that I was lost. I panicked and remembered a gas station where I could call my aunt.

Walking feeling very paranoid of everything around me I walk alone in the cold earth, and hope that maybe everything will become better. Walking in the doors I had asked the manager to use the phone where he politely said yes and I called my worried aunt who frantically told me she would be there soon.

I went outside and sat on the curb, waiting 20 minutes seeing my aunts face and her coming out and hugging me.

"Courtney! Courtney baby I was so worried. I've been trying to get a hold of you for so long, but every time I called your father he said he didn't know and would hang up, I miss you. Oh, oh I just..."

I could barley breathe though I had pulled out of the hug and asked

"_Why had you kept calling me?"_

Trying not to sound to mean, just my mind had been abused so much today I needed anything.

"Courtney... I think I found a cure so you can speak again..."

Last thing I remembered was my head becoming dizzy and feeling the hard ground, My aunt screaming my name, and the manager of the little gas station pushing buttons on the phone.

I just wanted to run away...

****

Ahh very rushed, and I have not decided if Courtney will become cured. Her aunt thinks she may have found it, though there are risk. Duncan and heather will not end together. And again sorry to not updating so long.

I did not proof read this to make sure things are correct so if any mistakes I am very sorry, and for the mess of this.! :( Love you all


	11. Mistakes

**I shall continue the story for now, but I have lost Interest In this story, So I'll try to get back into it. You know whats pretty cool, Well we took this test at school, and I read at a 12th Grade Level :) Pretty good for a 13 year old girl eh? ;P**

**Thank you ChloeRhiannonX, I did put a mistake In there saying Courtney had "called" her aunt, with her not being able to talk! :3 idiot move, sorry :)**

****

Waking up I realized I was not on the cold cement, though I was In a warm bed which I could tell was my aunt's Guest room. I looked around clearing my thoughts of the previous night, then remembered what my aunt had told me. Plopping down on the soft pillow I closed my eyes and actually thought, thought about what I wanted.

I wanted to speak, I wanted oh so badly to be able to speak. To tell the teachers I was brighter than they thought, to tell Heather that she was an evil Bitch, to be able to actually have a regular girl conversation with my new friend Sarah, and most of all, have Duncan accept me; to respect and understand me.

I wanted to admit that I was developing certain feelings for him.

Speaking, How was It possible? I was not some cartoon character or anything, I was a human being and being able to speak for being mute seemed Impossible.

"Courtney?" I heard a voice say while following a soft knock at the door.

I stood up from the bed, holding my head that was now In unexpected pain. Walking over to the door I gave my caring aunt a gentle smile, to show that I was better, than followed a confused expression.

I wanted to Know about what she told me, I wanted answers and now was the best time.

Using sigh language I began to explain to her,

"_What were you talking about being able to speak again?"_ I finished making sure each movement was crisp and stiff, so there would be no confusion.

"Courtney... ever since you were small I have been studying many cures, medicines, surgeries around the world for you. I've tried very hard and finally been able to succeed,"

She took a long breathe, which made me want her to go on. I was an impatient girl.

"I have found a cure, though It will take a long time, and Is life risking... The procedure is very painful, and for it to be completed you would have to undergo surgery and wait months for It to fully work, Courtney hunny you don't have to do this. I love you the way you are, and I don't wanna risk your life over something that may not even work."

She grasped my hands in a gentle way. I looked down at our intertwined hands, then back at the shining green eyes that were locked on me.

"_I... I don't know what to do... I want to speak but, I don't want to die."_ I then began to feel tears forming in my eyes at the thought of losing my aunt, Duncan, Sarah, and even my uncaring father.

"You don't have to chose now, you can chose any time you want. Now Courtney It's still early and you have school soon. I picked up some clothes from the store when I was out, you can shower and than I'll drive you to school. Does that sound nice?"

I nodded smiling, I was happy I did not have to return school though I felt an uneasy feeling lurking in my stomach, I had no clue for why there would be such a feeling and pushed it back grabbing a towel and heading for the warm shower awaiting for me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I picked up the clothes that were picked out for me, and began to dress. The clothes were warm and soft on my skin, I snuggled against the cotton shirt. Pulling on the light jeans and fixing my hair In a high pony tail. Shoes on and my light sweater.

I was ready for school, and me and my aunt had began to drive. It was five minutes before I should be arriving In school and the feeling returned. I started to take deep breathes unsure of why I was feeling so bad.

Though I finally did realize why, there In front of my eyes I saw Duncan and Heather kissing, and then following the kiss Duncan looked at me, like I was a stranger and that he hated me.

"Courtney are you OK?" I hear from beside me, my aunts caring voice.

I nodded and smiled, opened the door, and walked off. Leaving a trail of invisible tears to the eyes of everyone, and walked Into first period; Duncan and Heather had this class too.

I sat down at my desk, got out my supplies and did what was put on the board to complete while everyone around me carelessly talked and ignored the instructions to be followed.

I was doing well masking the sadness that was bubbling up inside me, but then I heard Heather enter the room and Duncan following. I put my head down lower, I was invisible and would stay like that.

"Hey you! Give me your paper!" I looked up and saw Heathers evil face and once again looked down at my paper that I worked hard on. Then back to her, Instead of handing over the paper I stood up never unlocking eyes with the Raven haired girl.

"Excuse me, Do you have a problem? Give me the fucking paper Bitch." She spat at me and I just smirked, that's all she could do?

"You know what," She said then raised a hand high as If to prepare to smack me. I then cringed away awaiting the hard hit though It never came.

I looked up to see a shocked Heather along with Duncan, holding the girls hand tightly and looking down at me with a soft expression. While I looked back at him with the same one.

"Duncan baby I'm sorry, this stupid girl wouldn't give me back my paper she took It cause she was so lazy and didn't want to make her own." She lied caressing Duncan's face.

I looked up at him waiting for him to glare at me, say something nasty, anything. Though he did the opposite and told Heather to go to her seat, and then he sat In the empty seat beside me. Then just looked at me, and said no word. I didn't know what he wanted and I was nervous.

"I'll take you home today." He said and then walked to the back of the room to be with Heather once more.

****

**I am not sure where I left off at In the previous chapter so I'm sorry for any misunderstandings, and also did not proof read this and sorry for any mistakes. Thank you **

sweetElisabeth **You made me with your sweet message get off my butt and type this :)**

**Thank you a lot!**

**Everyone Review! I hope to reach 100! :D**


	12. I Live To Let You Shine

**I'm very sorry for not updating In MONTHS. I have lost so much Inspirtation In this story**

**;( but last night I came and looked at the many reviews. YOU ALL Inspired me, and here Is a short chapter. I'm sorry for it being small but I have a test tomorrow. I will update more often, every week or 2 :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
*********************************

I slowly closed my locker, gripping my notebooks tightly letting my fist turn a dead like white. I heard the laughter of the students around me and turned my head to the ground.

I entered the school parking lot, remembering to walk behind the building so that no one would see me near _him. _I took step by step, and looked up directly Into teal eyes. I shuddered and continued my way to the passenger side of the small black car.

Opening the door, I found myself In fear, fear of what he was going to say...

**~X~**

"Courtney...", Duncan said as he stopped the car In front of a park where many kids ran happily and In enjoyment of the youth they have.

Looking from the park I turned my head towards him, looking at the white skull on his black shirt, not reaching his eyes.

I released a gasp from my clenched mouth as a hand tilted my chin upwards, Duncan's hand.

I stared In the majestic ocean like eyes of his, wanting to be his boat a he be my sea. Though only knowing he would sail west, leaving me far east. I sniffled a sob that would surely come out In time.

I couldn't handle the pain anymore.

"Courtney, I'm sorry". I looked away from the begging eyes.

"Please... listen to me."

I shook my head, I wanted to leave.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek onto his hand that still held my chin.

Then his hand released me, and as he did I was locked up into warm arms. I melted against him, and let myself be absorbed in his muscular form.

"Courtney, I want to be your friend."

It was mumbled, a whisper behind a raspy voice that seemed to be holding back emotions I knew oh too well.

I nodded, not wanting to let go.

"I want to be your **REAL** friend, not a secret one. I want people to know that we share a bond. I won't feel embarrassed by you. Can't you see that? Your the **only** one that understands anything." He continued gripping my shirt and pulling me more Into him.

I tapped his shoulder to get his attention, as we had been In the same moment for about 10 minutes. He looked to me, with questioning eyes.

I pointed to a smile, a smile that was on my face. Not a fake one, but a genuinely true one. Then to my heart, that felt like It was being surrounded by unknown emotions and feelings. It tingled but I Ignored it.

He understood, he then pointed to his smile and looked Into my eyes. Two happy souls, together and happy for one another company.

We separated eyes and drove to my dead house In silence, that was surprisingly comfortable.

"Tomorrow, I'll be here on time promise." He smiled as he spoke as to are earlier fight.

I did a sweet smile back and nodded waving a bye as he did so too.

I walked Into the dark house and Into my room laying onto the soft bed, swearing I could have heard a whisper of words against my ear but tore my thoughts away and closed my eyes...

**~X~**

"_**If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
you can hide underneath me  
and come out at night,"'**_

_I've heard that song before... _

"_**And you can sky rocket away from me  
and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly  
just leave me your stardust to remember you by." **_

"_Mommy!" It was her, I screamed my voice being carried by the winds._

_It was her, She sung that to me every night!_

"_Courtney"_

_I turned to face a demon, a demon with the beautiful voice of my mother._

"_...," Startled I stepped away from the beast, It wasn't my mother._

"_Don't be afraid, It's me." _

_I took a step back once more Until I felt cold bricks against my back that had not been there a moment ago._

"_Courtney, wake up!" It was her voice again but not from the demon but somewhere In an unknown galaxy._

_I ran, looking for her. She was close but I had not sensed the crimson red demon behind me as I fell Into a land of darkness._

"_**When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine."**_

_I heard whispered Into my ear as a hand gently held me, I looked up Into the eyes of my mother who was crying red tears. Tears of blood and sadness._

_I cried too, I needed her._

"_Courtney, Your beginning to shine..." She said as she moved a strand of hair covering my face and neatly tucked It behind my ear._

"_I love you Courtney", and I faded away..._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

_**Thank you so much to all of you that have supported me through this! I'm sorry If my writing skills are not as good as before!**_

_**I have a story In mind, tell me your thoughts...**_

**Courtney was a top Lawyer, but after a night of regrets she Is forced by her boss and also known as her teacher to help a green haired delinquent get his life back on track, easy right? Well one problem though, she will be living In the same house with him. **


End file.
